RedxGold
by PocketPokemon
Summary: A series of cute and fluffy one shots of the pairing Red and Gold from the Pokemon Adventures Manga.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello! This will just be a series of short little RedxGold stories. It's pretty cute. Love it.

 _Adventure_

The warm breeze felt nice across Gold's face as he leaned back against a big oak tree. His arms folded behind his head, his eyes closed, leg crossed over the other, Pibu in his lap sleeping, but most importantly, Red by his side.

Gold could hear pages turning, and he could only guess what nerdy Pokemon book his boyfriend could be reading.

"Hey! Look at this!" Red's voice cut the silence between the two. He nudged his elbow against Gold and showed him the picture.

"In Alola some Pokemon have different forms! Look at this Raichu! Oh and this Muk! Wow, this region looks cool."

Gold cracked an eye open to see what Red was screaming all about. He had to admit, it did look really neat and a lot of fun, but he still had to be cool.

"Yeah it looks alright. But let's face it, I'm the best looking thing you're ever gonna see." He smirked.

Red closed the book and laughed.

"That's true, but think of all the strong trainers there!"

Gold couldn't help but smile lightly at Red's excitement. He leaned forward.

"Has anyone told you that you actually look kind of cute when you're excited about something?"

Red planted a small kiss on Gold's cheek.

"Only you."

Gold rested his head against Red's, enjoying the contact.

"But I guess I understand why you wouldn't want to go to Alola." Red sighed. "The Island Challenges there might be just too much for you."

"WHAT!?" Gold jerked away and frowned.

"Did you forget who TRAINED with you on Mt. Silver? I'm as ready as anyone to take on those dumb challenges!"

"You're also the one who set someone on fire when teaching Explotaro Blast Burn." Red reminded him.

"It's not like I MEANT to set him on fire!" Gold defended.

Red gave him a look.

"Okay well. Maybe I did." He shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"We can train before we go. You're not a bad battler at all. I just want to make sure you're ready. Also, there isn't just battling to be done there. We can visit all the really beautiful landscapes, nice shops, and maybe even snuggle next to each other near a bonfire? Under the stars?~"

This peaked Gold's interest and he nodded.

"Yeah, that does sound pretty good... Alright. I'm in."

Red scooted closer to Gold and wrapped an arm around him. In return Gold leaned into the warm body next to him, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Don't worry. It won't be ALL just adventure and battles." Red spoke softly

"Red." Gold said in a serious tone.

"Life's /always/ an adventure with you."

He lifted his head and quickly, but softly pressed his lips to Red's.


	2. Chapter 2

BOOM!

The pouring rain showered down like hail of bullets on Red's skin.

"H-hold on Gold!" He shouted over the wind.

FLASH!

His breathing was uneven and as he jumped from one rock to the other. He clutched Gold a little bit tighter to his chest.

Gold was unresponsive. His clothes were a disshelved, wet mess, his hair stuck to his face, covering some of his cuts. A stream of blood flowed steadily from the gash on the side of his head. Red glanced down at his boyfriend's pale face and his brows creased with worry. Gold was in very, very bad shape.

...

He booked it to the nearest Pokemon Center.

BANG!

Red was jolted from his sleep by the roar of thunder shaking the Pokemon Center. He rubbed his eyes and clutched the blanket Nurse Joy gave to him closer to his body. Red looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"He's stable now. But he's suffered a bad concussion and needed stitches to patch up his wound. His arm is broken and his ankle is sprained." Nurse Joy sighed.

"He also has a few cracks in his ribs. I'm surprised he didn't break his back. He's going to need physical therapy and a ton of support to..." she trailed off when she saw Red hang his head.

"R-Red. What happened up there? On Mt. Silver?" Joy tentatively asked.

Red stared down at the floor.

For a moment everything was silent, and before Nurse Joy thought he wasn't going to speak she started to turn and walk away he spoke.

BOOM!

Arceus struggled against its restraints and cried in anguish as the ropes cut deeper into its skin. Gold and his Pokemon formed a barrier around the God Pokemon in an effort to defend it. The rain poured, the wind burned, and the wounds stung.

Red pressed his back against the cold, wet rock behind him; an unconscious Pika cradled in his arms. His other Pokemon were struggling against Team Rocket on the other side of the mountain. Lightning illuminated the area, casting intimidating shadows across Red and the rock behind him. It was in that moment Red realized his mistake. He foolishly let Team Rocket separate him from his Pokemon and his partner.

Mega Salamence stared hard at Red. A thick red and blue essence radiated off the powerful mega.

"Salamence!" Roared a member in a black uniform. "HYPER BEAM!"

Salamence cried and reared its head back to charge.

"RED!" Gold's panicked voice cut through the wind as he dropped down in front of his boyfriend.

The beam blasted into Gold's body and exploded, pressing Red harder against the rock and sending Gold off the cliff side. His body tumbled hard against the rocks and sticks pierced into his skin. Gold's body flipped sideways and his head smashed against a rock. His body stopped rolling, and his world went black.

His Pokemon team cried out in anger before exploding into action. The God Pokemon was released from its bonds. And that's when all hell broke loose.

Red took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, thinking.

"Are his Pokemon okay? They took nasty hits too."

Joy let the information sit in her brain for a while before nodding.

"They will be okay. I'll report this to Officer Jenny right away. Please, make yourself comfortable and don't hesitate to ask us for anything." She said.

Red nodded and adjusted his cap back onto his head then stood.

"Right."

He walked into Gold's room and softly shut the door. Gold was lying on the bead with all sorts of wires and tubes hanging off of him, a peaceful expression on his face. His arm is in a cast, his ankle in a brace and his forehead wrapped in bandages. Red grimaced at the sight. This was wrong. So very wrong. Gold was not meant to be so silent. He wasn't meant to be so still.

Red took a seat next to him and slipped his hand into Gold's cold one, mindful of the IV sticking out of his hand.

Red thought back to the explosion and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"You would have laughed if you had seen the look on Team Rocket's face when your Pokemon saw you go down. You raised them so well Gold..and they care so much about you..I care so much about you."

Red spoke softly to not disturb the quiet, even though he was the one who wanted it broken by Gold's excessive boasting on how badly they beat Team Rocket.

Red leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to a bandaged cheek.

"You're an idiot for taking that blast for me. But I can't say I don't appreciate it. Pikachu would have died if you didn't. I'm not sure about me but..you did it. I think this is one time you can thank that thick skull of yours." He laughed.

He took the blanket off of his shoulders and put it overtop of the one already on Gold. Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed. This idiot. This bone headed, stubborn, obnoxious, oblivious, absolutely wonderful idiot. Did he NOT know how much Red cared about him? Did he NOT know how sick with worry Red was right now? They had been together for 3 years now; and Red couldn't imagine even a day without at least hearing that infectious laughter or that smooth voice. Gold was definitely the highlight in his life. He brought a comforting warmth with a dash of excitement with his presence. Red absolutely loved him.

"Do you think I'll get a cool battle scar?" A weak voice cracked beside Red.

Red's eyes snapped open and he lurched forward.

"GOLD!" He took his hand in and instant and leaned over him, quick to pepper his face in loving kisses.

Gold smiled and gently squeezed Red's hand.

"Don't ever do something so reckless and stupid again!" Red chastised before pressing another kiss to his cheek.

Gold grinned.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm not sorry for what I did. I had Togetaro use light screen before it hit me. It still hurt like hell..but it was worth it to see you still standing here."

Red just stared at Gold. He used light screen right before it hit? He should have known. I mean, Gold's plans usually teeter between ingenious and borderline suicidal sometimes, but still..this one was just too close..

"I'm just glad you're okay." Red very very gently pressed his forehead to Gold's and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I love you so much, Gold."

Gold pressed a kiss to Red's lips, which he easily returned in kind.

"I love you a lot too, Red. I'd totally take another boosted hyper beam if it means getting more kisses like this." He winked.

Red just threw his head back and laughed.

This was him. This was his Gold.

"Don't make a habit of it. You know all you have to do is ask."

Gold hummed in thought.

"My way seems cooler though."

Red playfully rolled his eyes before pressing another kiss to Gold's lips.

He had to shut him up somehow before he got anymore crazy ideas, right?


End file.
